Kirito and Asuna's New House
by KiritolovesAsuna
Summary: Take a tour with Kirito and Asuna through their new, cozy home and watch just how quickly things escalated.


Kirito held his hand over her eyes. "We're almost there Asuna!"

"I can't wait!" She smiled and squeezed Kirito's torso even harder. They went faster and faster. Together, they both got unbelievably wet. "Oh, Kirito! Waiting all this time was worth it." She blushed.

"I hope your happy with it. I'm sorry that the weather was like this on our run to the new house." Kirito lifted his hand of other eyes. "Now you can look!"

"Oh my goodness! It couldn't be better!" Asuna whipped around and kissed Kirito deeply. She walked into the new house as the rain pounded down around them.

"I'm glad you like it." Kirito smiled.

"That's an understatement. I absolutely love it!" With one hand holding onto Kirito and the other running along the wooden walls, Asuna explored the beautiful cabin.

After walking around for what seemed like hours, Kirito asked if she would like to see their bedroom again, but in more detail. Asuna immediately accepted the offer and followed him back into their brand new bedroom.

As they reached the doorway Kirito suddenly stopped and turned to face Asuna. "Okay, let's start here. This is the doorway!" They both burst out in laughter.

"Those are walls made of oak trees. That rocking chair is big enough for both of us. The bathroom has all ordinary toiletries and appliances. The bed on the left is yours and the one on the right is for me, but we can always share one if you know what I mean." Kirito winked and Asuna fell to the floor laughing.

"You'll have to do better than that" Asuna stood back up and dusted her self off. She stepped closer towards Kirito and let out a seductive sigh.

"Okay then." He smirked and pulled her in by the small of her back, making Asuna melt into his chest. "How's that?" He kissed the top of her head.

"It was better, but there's definitely some room for improvement." Asuna teased.

"Fine, smart one." Kirito lifted her off the ground, signaling for her to wrap her legs around him. Asuna kissed him and went with it. Kirito returned the kiss and incorporated some tongue as he grabbed her butt.

"Feisty now, are we" Asuna said as she she kissed him. Kirito chuckled in response and took her to his bed. They pulled away from the kiss so Kirito could lay Asuna down on the bed. He undressed her, leaving only her Lacey panties on. Asuna pulled Kirito down on top of her and lifted his shirt off, kissing him and then groping his crotch. He playfully bit her lip and squeezed her boobs. Asuna pulled his pants down and let them fall to the floor.

"Are you ready?" Kirito slipped his hand down Asuna's panties. She nodded and he took them off. Asuna spread her legs apart and laid back, waiting for her body to be intoxicated with pleasurable feelings. Kirito massaged his way up her warm and soft inner thighs. Asuna moaned and Kirito kissed her stomach, making a trail down to her plush, wet, womanhood. He then grabbed her hips and licked her vagina. Kirito worked his way from the outside in, sucking and licking, all while massaging her clit. Asuna moaned for more, so he used a finger to help out. Her insides were so warm and soft, Kirito became rock hard just thinking about getting himself inside of her. He picked up the speed licking harder and moving his finger faster. Asuna came in Kirito's mouth and let out a loud yelp as she thought of how to repay Kirito.

"Now it's your turn Kirito!" Asuna said. Kirito felt his face go red hot as he agreed willingly and traded places with Asuna. She began with the head and Kirito felt a rush of sensation as Asuna stuck his whole penis in her mouth.

Kirito was feeling nervous because he felt like he was about to cum, " Asuna, I have to cum..." Kirito pleaded.

"Do you want me to stop?" replied Asuna.

"NO, please keep going!" Kirito shrieked. Asuna smirked and continued. She grasped his cock and followed her hand with her mouth down the shaft. Eventually Asuna didn't need her hand as a guide anymore and she went as fast as she could. She stuffed Kirito's whole growing down her throat and used her lips to help guide his orgasm out. "Oh my god!" Kirito screamed and blasted his cum into Asuna's mouth, making her cheeks swell with his semen. With one gulp, it was gone.

Kirito picked Asuna up and kissed her passionately, grabbing her hair with his left hand and her butt with his right. "I Love You Asuna!" He pinned her down in the bed and thrust his dick inside her. Asuna screamed and contracted her tight pussy around is thick, hard, cock. "I Love You more Kirito! By the way, your dick is HUGE!"

Kirito moaned and thrust faster. He sucked one breast and massaged the other and Asuna grabbed his hair and ran a hand across his muscular back. Kirito rolled her over and Asuna sat up on his dick, moaning even louder as his penis penetrated her. She bounced up and down and Kirito played with her breasts while kissing her.

"I'm about to cum!" Asuna panted.

"So am I, let's pick up the pace!" Kirito groaned as they both thrusted their hips toward each other faster and deeper. Asuna's vagina squeezed at the same time Kirito's penis bulged. The two of them screamed out in unison as they came one each other. They slowed down and began kissing again. Asuna rolled over and later on her side facing Kirito.

"I Love You so much Kirito." She kissed him and pulled him closer, until their chests were touching.

"I Love You too Asuna" Kirito kissed her and wrapped his arms around her back and waist. "I'll never leave you."


End file.
